Different but not Defective
by Constellations101
Summary: Harry is placed under the care of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape after Dumbledore discovers that the Dursleys abuse Harry. To make matters worst, Harry's new brothers are also Slytherins. Warning: Corporal Punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did. **

* * *

"Albus," Lucius Malfoy nodded his head cordially in greeting.

"Lucius, how are you?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, at the younger man.

Lucius remained stiff despite Dumbledore's meagre attempts to lighten the atmosphere between them. "We both know you did not ask me here to question my well-being."

"Yes. Yes. Actually I need a favour," Dumbledore suddenly lost the childish aura he possessed even in old age. "The request pertains to Mr. Potter."

Lucius held back a derisive snort at the comment. His dislike for the boy stemmed from the cocky attitude the boy displayed to his elders due to him being a spoilt and pampered brat. When Severus would comment on the boy wonder, he was under the impression that he was exaggerating. However, after meeting him in person last year, he was of the same opinion as Severus.

"It has recently come to my knowledge that Mr. Potter is suffering from abuse at the hands of his relatives."

"I thought you had assured the minister that he was being treated like a Prince," Lucius could barely restrain the anger coursing through him. It seemed his beliefs regarding the boy had been...misconceptions? Lucius had studied psychology intensively, and if the boy was truly a victim of abuse, his rebellious nature stemmed from his inferior complex. Of course, he would have to be in the company of Potter for some time to verify his hypothesis as well as make further conclusions.

"It has gotten to the point that Harry's well being is in jeopardy."

"What would you like me to do?" Lucius had a clear idea of where this conversation was heading but he did not want to make things easy for the older wizard, if only to witness the air of defeat surrounding him as his solemn blue eyes gazed into Lucius's with guilt.

"I wish you to take Harry in according to Pure Blood customs."

"Is Potter even willing?"

Dumbledore peered at him through his half moon spectacles intensely and suddenly he felt himself to be a small child. Lucius meticulously crafted his face in one of disgust and superiority, if only to conceal his wretched thought from Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"I am not giving him a choice so long as you agree."

"He will be against the idea."

"I know."

"He will most probably hate you."

"I know."  
Lucius smirked. He had to go inform his circle of the new addition to their family.

**SS LM SS LM**

_Pure Blood customs came into accord during the Dynasty. It was at this time that wizards and witches were eloping with muggle-borns. A group of wizards and witches had the foresight to come upon the realization that, at the rate muggle-borns and witches and wizards were bonding, pure-blood witches and wizards would become extinct as the magic encrusted blood of witches and wizards became diluted and an increase in squibs would be inevitable._

_In order to prevent the problem from going out of hand, pure-bloods would form circles in which one member would be appointed leader(1). It is the leader's job to look after the members in his circle as well as speak for them if needed. The leader is usually someone who is not interested or unable to marry or has lost his or her spouse due to unforeseen circumstances. This is done because the leader has many responsibilities, as well as dealing with the other members' public affairs, and should not be distracted from said responsibilities. The leader is allowed to assign a second in command if he wishes._

_The second in command is allowed the privileges prohibited from a leader as he only has to help the leader with his responsibilities. The other members are able to live relatively normal lives so long as it does not sully the reputation of their circle. If they go against the leader's orders, then the leader reserves the right to punish them as he sees fit._

_Lastly, if a member is in anyway abused or in danger, then the members of the circle, including the leader, may become overprotective of said member. Said member is given the status of Filius(2). The Filius is kept under careful scrutiny, the extent is dependant upon the leader's wishes. Not every circle has a Filius._

_The Filius is usually small and timid in nature and can be easily overpowered physically. Although, they have an abundance of magic which they have to learn to control or it can prove detrimental to their health. Once they are of age, they are signed over to a magister(3) so that they can learn to control their magic._

_Magister status is given to those who have lost all members of their circle. They aid in helping control the Filius by taking them off the hands of their circle once they are of age._

_Pure-Blood circles are not as common now as they were about a century ago. They are mostly used in ancient bloodlines._

Harry read the sections of the thick book Dumbledore had provided him with. His mouth was dry as he tried to swallow the slimy mucus creeping up his throat. Dumbledore, a man he had always seen as a grand father, was practically throwing him from the hands of an abusive family to the hands of a former death eater's family.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was gazing forlornly out the window. A rapt knock on the door alerted their attention to the door. A second later Lucius Malfoy walked gracefully into the room; his lips curled upwards in a smirk that complimented the triumphant gleam in his cold silver eyes.

"Potter come," he ordered. Harry moved to obey.

"Good luck Harry," Dumbledore muttered softly.

Harry looked towards the headmaster. Their eyes met and Harry witnessed the guilt and sorrow in the other's eyes. He tried to smile in reassurance but found that he couldn't. His eyes started glistening with tears and he abruptly left the room.

He felt so betrayed.

But when he witnessed the victorious gleam in Lucius's eyes, he felt as if he had just betrayed the man he saw as a grandfather.

He followed Lucius into the dungeons. They passed thorough a grimy tunnel that lead to an empty chamber save a portrait of a sturdy looking knight. The knight bowed at Lucius before he let them enter. Apparently, this portrait only allowed a select few passageway.

"Harry, these are the members of my circle and as such your family. I am sure you already know them."

Harry glowered at each of the members deeply. There was Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. He did not get along with any of these people due to the deep rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I hope you understood the book I gave the headmaster regarding Pure-Blood circles. As such, you might have already deduced that I am the leader, Severus is my second in command. You are expected to respect us and any acts of rebellion can and will be punished by us. Lastly, I do not want any argument on this, you are our circle's Filius.

"No," Harry snapped.

Lucius continued with his lecture as though he had not been interrupted. "Punishments generally include spankings, time-outs, and groundings. Privileges can be restricted for a period of time. The punishment will vary depending on the offence."

"We have all done intensive research on your background as well as the circumstances that brought you to us," This hadn't been too difficult or time consuming considering all the contacts Lucius had in the ministry. "Thus, each of us are inclined to be overprotective of you."

"I don't believe it. Snape has hated my very existence since I set foot on school grounds. And Zabini, Malfoy, and Nott hate me and always have and always will," Harry snarled at the older man. He would never respect Lucius even if he was his leader.

Lucius grabbed Harry and placed him over his knee. He delivered five quick slaps to his bum before releasing him. Harry was too shocked to protest to the other man's ministrations. He blushed deeply as he was released.

Lucius glared at Harry. "I will not tolerate disrespect." Harry glared back. He was well aware that he was supposed to apologize. Lucius's glare intensified and Harry was starting to feel small and insignificant under the piercing gaze.

"Sorry," Harry replied stiffly.

"Give him a break. He will get the hang of this sooner or later," Severus drawled from his position in front of the fire place.

"After you signed the document giving me guardianship over you, your magic entwined itself with mine. Thus, all other people who have their magic bound to mine will also have their magic entwined to yours. At the same time, your magic will bind to theirs. This binding of magic purifies the bond you had with them prior to you entering the circle and as such, all negative feelings are negated."

"I still hate you all. I don't even want to be here," Harry snapped angrily at Lucius.

"You are still in denial. Stop being so stubborn and accept the foreign magic otherwise your soul and your magic will be out of sync. This could prove detrimental to your health and your magic might lash against you in order to demand your cooperation."

"This is a lot to think about. Where is my room?"

"Find the door that has a plaque with your name inscribed on it," Lucius replied simply before engaging himself in the conversation between Draco and Blaise.

* * *

** So what do you guys think? I was trying to do something new and this is what I came up with. Should I continue?**

(**1) The word for leader in Latin was Dux and that does not sound very 'leader-ish'**

**(2) Filius is Latin for child.**

**(3)Magister is Latin for teacher.**

**Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and to those people who followed and favourited my story. It makes me feel warm inside.**

**I know some people thought it was stupid how Lucius spanked Harry so soon after he was abused. In this chapter I give Lucius's reasoning as to why he acted so hasty.**

**Katconan: As you will see in this chapter, Harry will be treated well. Also, I will explain Dumbledore's reasoning in a few more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but, like I mentioned before, I wish I did.**

* * *

A stony silence had settled itself in the room Severus and Lucius were currently residing in. Theo, Blaise, and Draco had returned to their respective rooms in an attempt to escape the impending argument between former mentioned occupants.

"You do not deal with an abused child by spanking them without gaining their trust," Severus's voice was icy, a sheer contrast to the hearty features in the room that were enhanced by the blazing fire emanating from the fireplace.

"If I don't spank him for his rebelliousness then he will grow even more resilient and rebellious especially after he overcomes the shock and returns to his stubborn ways," Lucius snapped back smoothly. However, the anger could be distinguished if one would chose to look closely in his eyes.

"You could have given him a time-out. How do you expect him to accept the bond if you put him over your knee only a few minutes after he has been here."

"Time-outs are not as effective. He needs to know his rebellious attitude has consequences sooner rather than later."

"He needs to accept the bond first otherwise we place ourselves, from his eyes, in a position no better than his muggle relatives."

"Fine. We will do this your way first and see how it turns out. If it doesn't work then I will resume my methods," Lucius swept away from the room, his robes billowing around his ankles.

Severus remained sitting, staring into the fire. He had seen the way Lucius had treated Harry earlier today and had failed to intervene despite the pesky nagging voice in his head. He understood Lucius's desire to affirm his position in front of Harry. It would not do to belittle the Leader in front of Harry the first day he was here. He knew the possibility was slim but history had shown that if a Leader was belittled by his Second in Command, a privilege only bestowed upon people with this status, newer members might start questioning the Leader's authority. He didn't think Harry would be one of those people, seeing as he was easily intimated by his elders despite his faux appearance as the Boy who Lived, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Severus sighed deeply. He didn't know what to think anymore. Albus had assured him of Harry's safety time and again only to find out that that was not the case. He had failed to protect Lily's son. He had promised her, a promise she had always been ignorant of in death, that he would never let any harm befall his son. He had failed.

Now he had a chance to amend the wrongs he had unknowingly created but he didn't know if Harry could ever learn to trust him. After all, he was the one that had failed dismally.

For the first time since Lily had died, he felt like crying.

Severus felt himself being roughly jerked awake. He blearily observed his surrounding and realized he must have fallen asleep while reminiscing of his past with Lily and bringing to the forefront of his mind the similarities he had noticed between her and Harry which he had pushed to the back of his mind due to his stubborn reluctance to admit that someone who had a striking resemblance to his tormentor could have the refreshing personality of the one he loved.

"Why are you sleeping on the coach," Theo questioned with Blaise watching intently from the kitchen. The kitchen was joined to the sitting room with only a small railing to separate the two rooms.

"I fell asleep without realizing."

Theo nodded his head before joining Blaise in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Did you wake Draco?" Severus questioned.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yes but you know how he is in the morning."

Severus chuckled at the comment. He was well aware of the time Draco spent on his appearance.

Lucius enters the room. His stance rigid and his mask perfectly in place, a sign that he was inwardly seething. Severus sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had gotten Lucius so riled up.

"I suppose you would be better adept to waking the newest addition to our family," Lucius said coolly.

Severus could just discern the command interlaced within the detached tone of voice. He sighed again and absentmindedly rubbed his forehead. This was going to be difficult. He could already feel the oncoming headache.

He tentatively knocked on the wooden door before entering Harry's room. Harry's things were haphazardly strewn across the floor while his upturned trunk lay innocently in the corner. It was obvious to see that Harry had flung everything out of his trunk in a bout of anger.

He looked at the peaceful face and realized, with a start, that Harry looked more like Lily at the moment that James. He looked so innocent; the trait he had found most endearing in Lily. He gently shook the sleeping boy.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes as the confusion settled in. He slowly looked at Snape's face and slowly remembered all the injustices from yesterday. He jumped to his feet and glowered at the other man vehemently.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Severus questioned, looking as detached as usual but inwardly he was nervously waiting for the reply.

Harry just continued to glare at the potions master.

Severus sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that this morning. He gritted his teeth.

"Please," his voice sounded forced and painful even to his own ears.  
Harry looked away and nodded his head after a hesitant pause. He got up and started preparing for the day ahead while Severus summoned a house elf.

"What is I doing for Master Snape?"

"Winks, I need you to make two egg sandwiches."

Harry finished at around the same time Winks returned with the sandwiches. Harry looked at the sandwiches in distaste but didn't comment.

"I know you don't like egg but you need your proteins especially since you don't eat enough meat as it is," Severus replied in response to Harry's previous facial expression.

Harry couldn't explain the feeling of warmth that crept inside him and left him with a blushing face. He looked away from Severus's face and focused his attention on his scrappy sneakers.

When Severus entered the living room with Harry in tow, everyone stopped what they were doing to regard the duo before resuming their previous activities.

The walk to the grounds was silent. Severus and Harry slowly ate their food as they contemplated on which topics to discuss.

The morning was beautiful and had a translucent sort of serenity permeated through the air. It was a day where one couldn't help but dispel their troubles as they listened to the hushed whispers of the leaves swaying in the wind as their attached counterparts stood firm and tall.

The duo took their seats by the lake, the expanse of greenery beneath them felt slightly moist and cool.

"Can I ask you something," Harry questioned, his voice trilling softly in the warm air.

Severus looked at him in expectation.

"Why are you so okay with the bond and everything. You hate me."

Severus contemplated the question thoughtfully. He knew the subject would be broached soon but he had been hoping for more time in how to formulate an answer.

"You reminded me of my tormentors when I was young. I know I was wrong now and I shouldn't have judged you based on appearance. For that I am sorry." Severus knew there was more to his answer than the one he had provided. Thankfully, the answer seemed to appease Harry for the time being.

"So do you only care about me because the bond is telling you to?" Harry asked in a small voice, his small fingers playing with the edges of his sleeves in a show of nervousness.

Severus was struck by how small Harry looked despite being the same age as Draco, Blaise, and Theo. "No Harry. After I found out about the abuse you suffered, I realized you were more like me. You are not anything like my previous tormentors. I misjudged you and for that I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Harry looked up at Severus's sincere face and bounced his head up and down eagerly. "Of course, everyone makes mistakes. You're human just like me and if you can accept a freak like me then I can forgive you for being mean to my friends."

Severus's heart clenched tightly at the revelation. "Harry you are not a freak."

Harry just smiled at him as though he knew something that Severus didn't.

It was then that Severus realized how much they would have to do to unravel the years of abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives.

"Harry look at me," Severus waited until Harry's vibrant green eyes had locked with his onyx ones. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Do you understand. You are human just like the rest of us and no human is a freak."

Harry looked away. "Then I guess I'm not human."

Severus felt anger coursing through his body at the thought of what those blasted muggles had done to this tiny boy. He wrapped his arms around Harry and gently lifted him from the ground and placed him firmly to his chest.

They stayed in that position for some time. Harry had been rigid at first but had slowly eased himself in the man's embrace and tentatively wrapped his arms around the other's back.

Severus untangled the boy from his embrace but kept him on his lap. He knew it would take some time for Harry to accept that he was not a freak. Harry was the type of boy who responded to actions rather than words. "Now Harry, I am grateful that you have decided to forgive me for insulting your friends but I also want you to forgive me for being mean to you."

Harry hugged him quickly. "I forgive you, Professor Snape."

"None of that. You can call me papa like Draco, Theo, and Blaise."

Harry smiled brightly at him. "Okay papa. Are Theo and Blaise orphans too?"

"No. You see Harry, Draco's mother died during labour. A few weeks after Theo was born, it came to Lucius's attention that Theo's father was planning to sell him to the Dark Lord, once he turned eleven, in return for family honour and status. However, after his downfall, his father didn't want anything to do with his son and so Lucius was able to buy Theo without any difficulty. Lucius decided to start a Pure-Blood circle in case Nott ever demanded custody over his son. He also wanted me to experience the joys of having a family since I was denied of that wonder."

"Your parents died when you were young too?"

"After my mom died my father started drinking. He never abused me physically but, on the occasion, he would spout hurtful words. He turned neglectful to my needs as a child."  
Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he listened to the stories. He hugged his papa for comfort and to apologize for the things that had happened to them. "What about Blaise?"

"Blaise's mother gave Blaise to Lucius because she didn't think she would be able to look after her son properly. She didn't say much as to the reasoning behind her belief but the rumour is that she marries men and soon after their marriage they suspiciously disappear, leaving behind a tonne of gold for her. Blaise turns a deaf ear whenever we question him about his mother but he still loves her immensely and visits her for Christmas and the occasional weekend during the school year."

"I'm glad you guys found a home," Harry whispered softly.

"It's your home now too, Harry. All of us cherish you and will continue to do so," Severus buried his face in Harry's hair and, as a result, did not see the look of doubt that crossed Harry's face briefly.

The duo returned to the castle for dinner after spending an enjoyable day together getting to know each other.

Lucius looked up from the documents he was mulling over when he heard the door open. He immediately walked over to them. "Harry did you eat lunch?"

Harry could detect a note of concern but couldn't find it in himself to be comfortable with his presence after the spanking he had received yesterday. He nodded his head and buried his face into his papa's robes.

"Of course he did. I was with him the entire a day," Severus replied.

Lucius looked at the other and nodded his head. "The headmaster wants to talk us. We can have dinner afterwards."

Severus nodded to show his agreement. "Harry you should go bond with your brothers. I will be back soon."

Harry nodded his head and went to the living room. He tentatively sat on the love seat that Draco was occupying. Draco looked up from his homework and gave him a small smile. Blaise was lazing in front of the fire place and Theo was out with some friends. Soon after, Blaise struck a conversation with Harry about quidditch.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Theo stormed in. "That son of a...I wish I could strangle that pathetic Weasley and that even more pathetic mud-blood!"

Harry immediately jumped to his feet. "Ron is not pathetic and don't call Hermoine mud-blood."

"Shut up twerp, I wasn't even talking to you. Go sit down like a good little boy."

The condescending tone coupled with the insults caused Harry to punch the other boy in the stomach. Theo grabbed Harry's hands before he could punch him again and roughly pushed him into the wall. A resounding crack reverberated around the room as Harry's head made contact with the wall. Draco restrained Theo to prevent any further movement while Blaise went to check Harry over for any injuries. This was the scene to which Lucius and Severus walked in on.

"In the living room right now," Lucius said coldly.

The four boys stood in front of Lucius in a straight line while Severus went into the kitchen to summon a house elf to prepare dinner. Harry noticed how the other three had their heads lowered slightly and their eyes trained on the floor in a sign of respect. Harry quickly mimicked their actions after glancing at Lucius's cold eyes.

"Theo walked into the room and started insulting Harry's friends. This caused Harry to punch Theo and Theo retaliated by pushing Harry into a wall," Blaise replied.

"Theo why did you insult Harry's friends?"

Theo stood silently for a while. "I overheard them speaking. They were insulting him because they see him as a traitor for associating with the Slytherins."

"Which of his friends were discussing this?"

"Ginny and Hermoine."

"Harry do you have anything to add?"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for punching you, Theo."

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall."

Lucius noticed how Harry's voice was choked as though he was suppressing the urge to cry. He wanted to hug the tiny boy, he wanted to protect him from the harshness of reality but he knew his actions wouldn't be appreciated until he garnered a semblance of trust from his youngest. He looked imploringly at Severus and Severus, taking the hint, came over and grabbed the boy into a loving embrace.

Harry hid his face in the crook of Severus's neck and cried silently. Severus patted his back and rocked him gently as Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Lucius left to sit at the dinner table. Once Severus had gotten Harry to stop with his tears, they too joined the others at the dinner table.

After dinner they retired to their respective rooms. Harry finished his DADA essay with little difficulty as it was the subject he was best at before reading the text assigned to him in potions. When he was done, he decided to visit Theo and apologize once again.

Harry tentatively knocked on Theo's door. Said person opened the door and looked surprised to see Harry standing at his doorstep. He moved aside to let the youngest member of his family to enter.

Harry stood in the middle of the room and nervously fiddled with his fingers. "I...um...thank you...and s-s-s-sorry f-f-for hit-hit-hitting you."  
Theo walked over and embraced his little brother. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall and speaking so nonchalantly with you before."

"Ok goodnight, Theo."

"Do you want to stay. I don't mind," Theo asked hesitantly.

Harry smiled brightly and jumped onto Theo's bed.

"You little bugger," Theo pounced on Harry and tickled him mercilessly. Harry gasped for breath as he shook with uncontrollable mirth.

"Say you're sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head so Theo started tickling Harry's feet. Harry responded, to his ministrations, with a shriek of laughter and shook his head wildly.

Theo laughed at Harry's ruffled appearance and seized his actions, "It's time for bed, little one."

Harry gasped for breath and his eyes shone brightly. "You gave me a nick-name. I've always wanted one."

Theo smiled at Harry sadly, "Of course. And little one suits you perfectly. I mean look at how small you are."

Harry pouted, "I'll have you know I'm average for my age."

"Yeah, if you were a first year."

Harry stuck out his tongue, "I don't like the nick-name anymore. Change it!"

Theo laughed, "Too bad, little one. You're stuck with the name just like you're stuck with me."

Theo turned around to off his bedside lamp and, as a result, did not witness Harry's face shining with joy at the comment.

Theo gathered Harry into his arms and that is how Draco and Blaise found the two boys in the morning.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A great thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys made my day.**

**Also thanks to all those who followed or favourited my story. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Dumbledore's nimble fingers were grasping the handle of a china cup while he gazed absentmindedly at the grounds through his window. He could see Harry and Severus talking. The ghost of a smile graced his lips. Harry needed a family that cherished him.

His thoughts returned to the previous topic he had been brooding over: sending Harry, the child he saw as a grandson despite the distance he had tried to bridge between them, to an abusive family. Of course, he was well aware of the the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his relatives. Arabella Fig, the woman who spied on the Dursleys for him, had reported the muffled screams she could sometimes hear and the dark bruises she had accidentally witnessed littering his body on more than one occasion.

Before Harry came to Hogwarts, he had never particularly cared about the boy. Thus, he had never seen the need to intervene on the matters within their household. He had once decided to observe the Dursley family, on the insistence of Arabella, from afar. He had watched with impassive eyes as they slapped a three year old Harry and pushed him roughly to the ground for beating Dudley in a game of tag. He remembered feeling slightly victorious when baby Harry lifted his head and stared at him with tear-filled emerald eyes; his face grubby from when his uncle had pushed him to the ground.

He didn't know why, but for a second he thought he saw his little sister when he looked into those emerald eyes. The content feeling had intensified to the point that he felt the equivalent of walking on air. All that had changed when the boy had come to Hogwarts. The moment everyone was cheering Harry being sorted into Gryffindor was when he realized his little sister could never be this boy.

_Harry was a Gryffindor._

_His little sister could never be a Gryffindor._

It was then that Harry started worming his way into his heart.

_But now he was starting to see his little sister in Harry again._

_His little sister had been sick._

_Harry was sick._

_How could he expect Harry to be his beloved weapon if he was sick._

He had yet to reveal the knowledge he had painstakingly garnered on Harry. He didn't want Lucius to interfere until he firmly decided on his next step. He still wanted Harry to reside with the Dursleys despite the abuse and sickness. However, it would be too costly to keep Harry at the Dursleys. After all, he was paying the Dursleys a good sum of his money to keep Harry under their roof. He had considered sending Harry to live with one of the other members in the order but then they would become distracted from their jobs and he couldn't have all the effort and money he put in the order go to waste. Severus, despite being a valuable member of the Order, had a difficult time attaching with others on an emotional level. That was one of the reason Dumbledore had wanted Harry to be a part of Lucius's pure-blood circle.

Another reason was that he was not entirely convinced regarding Lucius's death eater status. He said he had been under the imperious curse when he had joined Voldermort's ranks but that still remained to be seen. By placing Harry in his pure-blood circle, Lucius was forced, by the laws of nature, to remain loyal to Harry. Lucius would never be able to go against Harry without experiencing a death so painful that even the great Merlin would flee from such a fate.

Now he was ensured of Lucius's loyalty.

And Severus's loyalty. Just in case.

He watched Severus and Harry for a little longer. He would have to keep a better watch on Severus. His hatred of Harry seemed to be wavering a little too quickly. The tiny boy was worming his way into his spy's same way his little sister had wormed her way into Aberforth's heart.

He hated Harry Potter.

**AD. AD. AD. AD. AD**

"Awwww, look at this Draco. Our little brothers are bonding," Blaise yelled loudly to no one in particular.

Theo opened his eyes blearily, his arms wrapped around his little brother's waist protectively. "Hey! I'm not your little brother. Might I remind you, we have the same birthdays and we were born at the same time despite not being related."

Blaise yawned lazily. "That is the official story"

Theo raised his eyebrows. "The official story?"

"The unofficial story is, that on top of being a closet Hufflepuff, you are my little brother."

"Me! A Hufflepuff! Who is the one pining after that shit-faced chick?" Theo asked innocently before continuing in a high pitched voice, "Oh Daphne, why don't you notice me? Marry me Daphne or I will be doomed to live a life of eternal despair and loneliness."

Draco was standing and guffawing loudly at the doorway. "You like Daphne."

Blaise grumbled loudly.

"The official story is that Blaise is this tough dude but the unofficial story is that he is head over heals for Daphne," Theo's comment sent Draco into renewed peals of laughter which caused Lucius to appear in Theo's room.

"What is all this ruckus, boys?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing," the boys replied in unison.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Wake Harry and then come for breakfast."

By the time they all arrived at the kitchen with a disgruntled Harry in tow, they had all come to the conclusion that Harry could sleep through anything.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast while Draco, Theo, and Blaise piled their plates with everything within reach.

Lucius took a silver spoon and lightly whacked his older sons' hands.

"Why did you do that Dad?" Blaise asked grumpily.

"How many times have I told you to eat in a dignified manner," Lucius replied nonchalantly. He saw Blaise about to protest so he quickly added, "Regardless of your company."

Lucius then eyes his youngest son's meagre breakfast with disdain before filling a plate with several fruits and a bagel. He gave the plate as well as a glass of milk to Harry before telling him to eat.

Harry glared defiantly at Lucius while the other sipped his coffee and ignored him for favour of watching the ceiling. Harry looked up and wondered what was so interesting about the ceiling to have caught the cold and impassive man's undivided attention. He couldn't find anything and so shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to anger Lucius so early in the morning.

After breakfast, the family decided to floo to Diagon Alley to buy Harry new clothes. Lucius had not outwardly expressed his disgust when he had seen the rags Harry owned but Severus knew exactly how he felt and so had suggested the trip.

Theo headed off to the bookstore while Draco and Severus went to Magical Menagerie to look at potions. Lucius took Harry to shop for clothes at Madame Malkin's.

"Sir, you don't have to get me anything," Harry said nervously while Lucius sifted through the different colours of silk robes.

Lucius glanced at the boy and felt a jolt of sadness. Harry was nervously twisting the hem of his shirt in his tiny hands. He got down on his knees and lifted Harry's chin so that he could stare in the child's emerald eyes. "Harry I know I don't have to get you anything but I want to. You are my son and I love you just the way you are. I might not know you very well but I just need to see your bright smile to see what a wonderful and amazing person you are."

"But what if you get to know me and then decide you don't want me?"

"Harry I want you to call me father and I assure you that will never happen.I give you my word and a Malfoy never goes back on his word," Lucius replied pompously. Harry giggled at the tone of voice.

Lucius pretended to look offended which caused Harry to giggle even louder. Lucius picked Harry up and twirled him around. "And now as punishment for laughing at your elder, I am not going to let you go."

Harry laughed and tried to get Lucius to out him back down but Lucius just flung him over his shoulder.

"Ok. I'm sorry, so very sorry," Harry relented in hopes of being put down. People were staring at him and for once it wasn't because of his name.

Lucius seemed to be thinking for a moment, "No. If I let you go then what example would I be setting on my wayward son.

Harry laughed and complied to being his father's prisoner. Secretly, he liked being held in his father's strong and protective hold. He felt loved and protected.

_He didn't feel like Harry Potter_

_He felt like...he was just Harry._

**LM. HP. LM. HP. LM**

After Lucius had brought Harry the clothes, he told Blaise to look after him while dealt with some financial matters.

Blaise and Harry went for ice-cream while they talked about random things. Harry discovered that Blaise was a laid-back and spontaneous sort of person. That was why Harry wasn't surprised when Blaise suggested they visit Knockturn Alley.

Harry vaguely remembered his nightmarish visit to Knockturn Alley last year. However, the prospect of an adventure was too tempting so he agreed with minimal resistance. After making sure that the rest of their family was nowhere in sight, they made a run for the Alley.

However, before they could even step foot into Knockturn Alley, they were grabbed from the scruffs of their shirts by an angry looking Severus.

"We are going home right now." The boys wisely kept their mouths shut. Lucius decided to appear at the moment, with Draco and Theo, and was able to put two and together. He wordlessly lead them back to their chamber in Hogwarts.

"Harry and Blaise, in the living room. Now!" Lucius commanded.

"Blaise explain." So Blaise explained what happened honestly.

"Is this true, Harry." Harry nodded his head timidly.

"Blaise, over my knee," Lucius demanded.

"But dad, it's not like we managed to do anything. Papa intercepted us," Blaise whined. His dad could be so unfair sometimes.

Draco snickered but was stopped from adding input by the glare his father sent his way.

"Blaise, I suggest you heed my warning or else you won't be able to sit properly come tomorrow.  
Blaise quickly listened to his dad.

"Now Blaise, what did you do that was wrong?" Lucius asked, his hand resting gently on Blaise's arm.

"I went into Knockturn Alley without permission," Blaise replied sulkily.

"And?"

Blaise thought for a while but could not think of anything else that he had done that would incur the wrath of Lucius. "And that's it. Maybe you should sleep. I think you might be having vivid hallucinations."

**Swat**. "That was for your cheek. You will be grounded for the next month with the exception of quidditch practise. The grounding is for your cheek. Your ignorance as to what else you did is highly I appealing. Not only did you attempt to sneak into Knockturn Alley and jeopardize your safety, you also took your little brother with you. You set a terrible example on Harry.

Blaise hung his head. He felt guilty for convincing Harry to come with him. His father was right, if something had happened to him then Harry would have been even more susceptible to danger. He might not have been able to protect him.

Lucius landed three continuous swats on Blaise's rear before his hands were grasped lightly in Harry's hands. Lucius looked murderous before his eyes softened at the tear-streaked face of his youngest.

"D-d-don't hurt him. It wasn't his fault. I readily a-agreed to go with him. P-p-p-punish me instead," Harry was still grasping Lucius's hands in one hand while his other hand was rubbing furiously at his eyes.

Severus came and gently pried Harry's hand from Lucius's hand. Severus picked Harry up and lightly patted his back in a feeble attempt to calm him. Harry continued to cry while he hid his head in the crook of Severus's neck.

Lucius landed another ten swats on Blaise before he started crying. Harry started to sob uncontrollably when Blaise started crying and so Severus took Harry to his room. "I-I-I'm sorry dad. I won't do it again. I -OW- promise. Ouch. Please Dad."

At this point Blaise had gone completely limp in Lucius's hold and was sniffling softly. Lucius gently rubbed Blaise's back as he got his sobs under control before turning him around and hugging his son tightly. He let Blaise cry while he cuddled his son and let him know that everything had been forgiven.

After ten minutes, Blaise had gone to wash his face so he and Draco could go for quidditch practise with the rest of the Slytherin team. Theo went to the library so that he could finish his Transfigurations essay.

Lucius lightly knocked on Severus's door before entering. Harry was half-asleep but when he saw Lucius, he jumped off his papa to greet his dad.

"Dad, please, you have to punish me too." Lucius sat down on a wooden chair before bringing Harry on his lap. He cradled the tiny boy protectively.

"Harry, we still need to discuss the rules before I will even think of spanking you. Tomorrow we will discuss the rules and punishments. After that if you break the rules, rest be assured, you will be punished."

"But I love Blaise. I don't want you to punish him," Harry sniffled into his father's chest.

Lucius smiled inwardly at the big heart his son seemed to possess. "I love him too and I didn't want to punish him but sometimes parents must do the things they don't want to so that they can discipline their children. Now child, go to sleep. I'll wake you for dinner."

Harry nodded sleepily and drifted off with feelings of warmth and contentment.

Perhaps being part of Lucius Malfoy's Pure-Blood circle wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**Im sorry the chapter was a little shorter than the previous one.**

**For those if you who are following my story Quicksand, I will be posting another chapter in about two weeks.**

**What job does Lucius have because I can't remember reading about it in the books and I might need to mention it in the story.**

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed, favourited, or followed this story.**

**Disclaimer: If don't own Harry Potter.**

The tension in the kitchen was tangible as Draco and Harry glowered at each other from across the table.

"That wasn't even half a bowl of cereal," Draco's snarled at the newest addition to his family.

"Yes it was. And even if it wasn't its none of your bloody business," Harry retorted, crossing his arms in a show of defiance.

"Potter, you will eat this instance or so help me, I'll force the food down your throat."

Harry saw red, not at the comment but, at the use of his last name. He grabbed the glass from the table and doused the other with its contents.

"What the hell," Draco snarled in anger.

"What? Just think of it as a beauty treatment. You seem to be overly fond of those," Harry replied, innocence oozing from his tone.

"Come here you little twerp. I'll blow you to smithereens with my bare hands."

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked, anger lacing every syllable.

"I was trying to get him to eat," Draco said immediately.

"I already ate. See," Harry showed Lucius the empty bowl. "And I'm sorry. He kept accusing me and I got kinda angry so I threw my glass of milk at him. I'm sorry dad," Harry scuffled his feet and looked down in remorse. He glanced at his dad with half lidded eyes that were filled with tears before focusing his gaze back on his trainers.

Lucius' eyes softened at Harry's apology. He turned stern eyes on Draco.

"Draco go stand in the corner. I'll deal with you after breakfast." Lucius crouched in front of Harry and lifted his chin gently. "That's ok, Harry. Even the best of us can loose control of our emotions at times."

Draco stared stupidly at the duo before storming to the corner, all the time muttering profanities under his breath at the unfairness of the entire situation and at his younger brother's charm.

Severus, who had watched the entire scene from the doorway, slapped a hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes. Lucius was totally wrapped around Harry's finger. He would have to punish the brat and have a word with Lucius later

A knock resounded and Harry immediately jumped to his feet to answer the door.

"Hey, you know how long it took me to find this place. I had to stalk Nott and almost got caught for not being discreet enough," Ron Weasley smiled at his friend.

Harry quickly ran inside to inform Severus regarding his whereabouts lest he get in trouble with his Dad. He looked in the corner Draco was standing and looked away from the potent glare directed at him.

"So you're not mad at me?" Harry questioned.

"No mate. Well I was at first but Fred literally beat some sense into me. Besides I know a lot about these Pure-Blood circles and I know that Snape and Malfoy can never hurt you purposely."

"I'm glad. Hermoine doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," Harry replied sadly.

"Giver her some time to mull it over. She will come around eventually. Though why was Draco glaring at you," Ron questioned.

Harry glanced away guiltily, "He got upset at my eating habits."

"Harry James, are you telling me that you didn't have a proper breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry. Besides it isn't anyone's business how much I eat," Harry argued angrily.

Ron sighed and followed his best friend. The duo walked to the lake and sat down under the shade of an oak tree. They chatted amiably as well as completing any last-minute homework. Then they headed for lunch where Ron noticed the glare Snape directed towards Harry's meagre meal. When he pointed it out to Harry, he just squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. After lunch, the duo headed to Hagrid's hut.

As they were leaving Hagrid's hut, they fell in behind two sixth year Ravenclaws discussing the doubt behind Sirius black's breakout.

"Well they say Sirius Black broke out of Hogwarts to get revenge on Potter," the girl with the golden wavy hair said to her companion.

"Why would he do that?"

"Revenge. He was second-in-command to the Dark Lord. Potter isn't safe in Hogwarts anymore. That's why Dumbledore consented to the arrival of Dementors against his better judgement."

Harry froze in his steps. Snippets of the conversation whirring around in his head, leaving him confused and slightly nauseous. Ron grabbed his shoulder and steadied him while muttering reassurances. The more Harry thought about the conversation the angrier he got.

"Why the hell does this happen to me. First Voldermort and know his side-kick," Harry screamed before grasping his hair in his hands and pulling tightly.

Ron gently untangled his fingers from his hair, "Harry you need to calm down. Why don't you talk to Malfoy Senior. You know how rumours circulate in Hogwarts."

Harry took a couple of steady breaths, "I don't know. I asked him to sign my Hogsmeade permission slip and he said something about it not being safe. And when I questioned his answer, he just changed the subject. I thing this is the reason why he doesn't want me to go."

"I'll talk to Fred and George about it but you need to keep a clear head. Besides no ones ever escaped from Azkaban and gotten away with it. So I doubt you'll have to ever come face-to-face with him."

HP. RW. HP. RW

"You might want to steer clear of Draco for a while. He has been muttering about painful ways to torture you since this morning," Theo looked up from his homework to regard Harry curiously. "What did you do anyways?"

"None of your business," Harry snapped.

Theo was prevented from replying by the arrival of Draco. Theo knew he would be able to figure what transpired in the morning by being a passive spectator rather than asking a multitude of questions that would probably be answered snappishly.

Draco glowered at Harry before turning on his heels to seat himself on the rocking chair. Silence permeated the air as Draco glowered at his book as though it was the reason that everything went wrong in his life and Harry just fingered the hem of his new green shirt nervously.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry muttered nervously.

Draco flipped a page and just continued to ignore him.

"Draco please. Don't do this," when Harry didn't receive a reply he went over to Draco and gently shook his shoulder.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged. Harry waited for a few seconds but when Draco just flipped another page, he left the room dejectedly.

Theo rolled his eyes at Draco's stubborn nature. He walked over to Draco and grabbed his book and turned it the right way, seeing as he had been 'reading' the book upside down.

Draco blushed as Theo smirked and once again rolled his eyes. He hadn't found anything useful from the one-sided conversation. He inwardly sighed at his brothers' behaviour.

Severus entered the chamber. He had talked with Lucius earlier but his concerns fell on deaf ears. Lucius refused to admit that he had been played by his youngest son. Lucius could be extremely prideful at times. No matter, he would make Lucius face the truth using underhanded tactics. He smirked inwardly. But for now he had to deal with Harry and his eating habit or lack of.

He knocked gently on Harry's door and at his muffled answer, he entered the room.

Harry looked away guiltily as his papa regarded the messy room with appraising eyes. Fortuneately, he didn't comment on the room.

"Harry, I want to know what happened this morning."

Harry told Severus what happened this morning, leaving out the fact that Draco had been right.

"How much breakfast did you eat?" Severus asked.

"Umm...cereal," Harry replied while looking at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at his papa's eyes which, he was sure, were filled with disappointment.

"How much cereal did you put in your bowl?"

"About a quarter. I'm sorry, papa."

"Did you know that Draco got a spanking and is grounded for a week because Lucius thought Draco was lying to him. And even though you threw milk at him, you got away without a punishment. I do not appreciate being lied to and I know for a fact that Lucius loathes it too."

Harry was crying silently at the realization that he was the reason that Draco got in trouble. He used his hands to wipe away the tears, "I'm sorry, papa."

"Yes you will be young man. I want you to apologize to Draco first and then when your dad comes home, you are to tell Lucius the truth and accept your punishment. Is that understood?" Severus had witnessed many deaths and, as such, learnt how to detach himself from his emotions. However, watching his youngest crying caused his heart to clench uncomfortably .

Severus raised his arms, "Come here you little brat." Harry ran to his arms and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's back and brought him to his chest. Severus gently wiped away Harry's tears. "Hush now. There is no reason to cry. All will be better."

"I did apologize to Draco but he just ignored me," Harry snivelled.

Severus sighed. "Lucius will talk to him when he comes back from his trip. You have until tomorrow to figure out what you are to tell Lucius. Although, from now on, all your meals will be supervised by me seeing as you are not to be trusted on following the dietary plan Lucius set up for you.

Harry nodded his head to show that he had understood. Severus placed a kiss on his forehead, "Now go play."

Harry nodded his head and ran from the room.

Blaise beckoned Harry to his room. Harry followed him curiously. "Harry, if you want to apologize to Draco, just appeal to his vanity. Here." Blaise handed Harry some sort of potion bottle filled with a light purple potion that reeked of lavender and jasmines. Harry crinkled his nose and quickly sealed the bottle.  
Harry smiled gratefully at Blaise before leaving. He found Draco and Theo arguing over who was at the fridge first.

"I'm older so I should get dibs on the cake first," Draco said.

"Well I'm smarter."

"That's because you have no life."

"What does being smarter have anything to do with that."

"Your big head is always in those books. You have no time for a social life."

"I choose not to associate myself with dunderheads."

"Yet you're the biggest dunderhead to roam the Earth."

"Well I'm taller."

"And I'm more handsome."

Harry, getting tired of the bickering, grabbed Draco's hands and placed the bottle in his hands.

Draco glanced the at the bottle and turned an interesting shade of red. He gaped at Harry like a fish out of water before turning his attention to the howls of laughter from the kitchen doorway, courtesy of Blaise.

Draco, seeing Harry's confused expression was able to put two and two together, realized that Blaise had told Harry to give it to him.

Draco immediately gave chase to Blaise who was still laughing rambunctiously. Theo and Harry exchanged looks of confusion.

"Draco's got a girlfriend," Blaise screamed as Draco pounced on him.

"Shut up!" Draco put a hand over Blaise's mouth to prevent him from yelling anything else. He was hoping to God that Theo and Harry didn't hear Blaise's shouts but no such luck.

Theo came running out of the kitchen with Harry on his heels, "Dude, you have a girlfriend. Since when?"

"Theo, I think Draco deserves the cake more than you," Harry grinned at Draco as he blushed profusely.

Blaise chose that moment to lick the palm of Draco's hand that was still covering his mouth which caused Draco to squeal in disgust and jump off Blaise which just sent his brothers in renewed peals of laughter.

"Shut up! I'm the oldest. You should all respect me," Draco huffed angrily.

DM. HP. TN. BZ

Dumbledore was gazing at the grounds from his window. However, he wasn't alone. A lanky man with dishevelled hair stood in the shadows, smirking at something only he knew. His expression was gaunt and his cheeks sunken yet there were traces of his youthful self hidden in his dark eyes.

"Grindelwald, you remember the deal," Dumbledore asked. It wasn't a question. After all, he knew his former friend would still remember something that, if not fulfilled, could jeopardize his freedom.

Grindelwald laughed, "So long as you as you enhance the Magick Signature spells on my cell, I wil grant you this one favour."

_But after that I will get my revenge. Just you wait old fool._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Read and Review **


End file.
